Anthony Stark (Earth-61112)
| Relatives = | Universe = 61112 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Tower, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Sky-Blue or red with no visible pupils or irises when using his armor) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Has a R.T. node implanted in his chest, which maintains his body functions. Glows a light that is slightly bluer then white. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist, president emeritus of Resilient | Education = Multiple PhDs in Physics and Electrical Engineering | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Bryan Hitch | First = Avengers Vol 4 12.1 | Last = Age of Ultron Vol 1 6 | Quotation = You don't understand... We're not going to find him. That's not how this works. Ultron is smarter than all of us. There's nothing I know, that any of us knows, that it doesn't. He will unveil himself to us when he is ready. And when he is ready, it will be because he has brought the human apocalypse. I have seen the future... This is going to happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 4 12.1 | HistoryText = The history of this Iron Man followed the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart's until the point Ultron returned, as the evil A.I. couldn't be stopped. Months after his return, Ultron launched a massive and sudden attack on New York, and the rest of the world, quickly taking over the whole planet, and slowly starting to remold it into his own shape. Tony was among the heroes and citizens in a refuge from Ultron Sentinels, which guarded the streets looking for any fugitive, and he provided them enough technology to keep them safe from Ultron. Captain America revealed he had a plan to defeat Ultron, which included heading to the Savage Land. Using Sue Storm's invisibility and Storm's mistcloak, he and other heroes from the resistance managed to arrive to Antarctica, where they met Ka-Zar. Emma Frost's mental powers detected Luke Cage in the proximity, who survived an attack from Ultron's forces and managed to get to the Savage Land using a Quinjet, via Frost, he told the heroes Ultron was actually in the future, using Vision as a conduit to punish humanity. In that moment Moon Knight, Black Widow and Red Hulk arrived, revealing they had a plan made by Nick Fury to defeat Ultron. Tony was one of the heroes who decided to form a team and use one of Doctor Doom's Time Platforms to travel to the future and defeat Ultron, but as soon as they got to what was Manhattan, they were overpowered by a huge swarm of Ultron sentinels. His following fate is unknown. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-61112) Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users